<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Town of Memories by flower_forest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401966">Town of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_forest/pseuds/flower_forest'>flower_forest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, bio and adopted au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_forest/pseuds/flower_forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot from my bio and adopted au. Set during the hermit arc</p><p>Tommy is starting to heal, but Phil just found Logstedshire. Memories play with emotions, and love can hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Town of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Dad?” Tommy asks, sitting on a chest. It’s late, the moon shines through the window. He should have been asleep hours ago - Tubbo’s still asleep - but Tommy sits up, looking towards the ground. “Who are my real parents?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phil sighs, looking towards the eight year old - at least, they think he’s eight. The poor boy only remembers his name. Phil doesn’t know what to think, if he’s eight he should show signs of being a hybrid, and he was found in a house known to have hybrids living there. Who is this kid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t I remember them?” Tears spring to the boys eyes, and Phil can see Wilbur and Techno hovering awkwardly in the doorway, unsure as to what they should do. “Why can’t I remember anything?”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were hurt, Toms.” Phil says, pulling Tommy into a hug. “We tried to do everything we could to get your memories back.”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do I still dream about fire?”<br/></em>
</p><p>Phil walks around the small town, dark clouds hanging over his head. Logstedshire is beautiful of a night, and sorrow worms its way into Phil’s heart. Where ever Tommy is, Phil prays that his son is alright. The only notification Phil got to Tommy’s location is that he left the server. </p><p>Phil walks up the cobblestone pathway to one of the houses. It looks like home, the one he forged with his sons. <em>Void</em>, his sons. One missing, one recovering from insanity, one an outlaw and one a president. Somehow, the one that’s missing seems to be the safest.</p><p>Phil walks into the building, finding it empty. The hall undecorated, the rooms unfurnished. Waiting, in static. In stasis. Unlived in. Unwanted. Moths flitter around rooms, and Phil looks at the layers of dust on the floor, only disturbed by large footprints.</p><p>Phil walks further down the hall, opening the door to where the kitchen would be. Surprise washes over him as he sees a nearly perfect replica of his kitchen at home. It’s cold, uninviting as opposed to the warm and well lit kitchen at home, but it’s <em>there</em>.</p><p>Tommy had missed him.</p><p>—</p><p>Stress watches through the corner of her eyes as Tommy sits on the lounge, wrapped up in several blankets. The other hermits mill around her base, none wanting to leave the teen. But they don’t know how to help him. None of them do.</p><p>Joe makes eye contact with Stress, offering her a small smile. Tommy’s been floating around her base for a week now, not fully present, but Stress has an idea as to what she can do. Joe starts hearding the hermits towards the door, standing between them and her. Stress kneels down in front of Tommy, holding out her hand.</p><p>“I have a gift for you.” She says softly. “Would you like to see it?”</p><p>“Not pity.” Tommy mumbles in responce.</p><p>“No.” Stress agrees. “No pity gifts here.”</p><p>Tommy nods, taking Stress’ hand. It’s an alright day for him, at least he’s semi-aware this time. Tommy follows Stress, stumbling and leaning on her. She leads him to his room, hyper aware of the other hermits watching them. Tommy stops, tears falling down his face as he looks at the gifts on his bed.</p><p>A toy moobloom, a photo of both of his families, and a compass lie peacefully on his bed.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy runs behind Tubbo, carrying the moobloom toy he named Henry through the air as though it could fly. He’s nine now, his finding day was a week ago, but he refuses to let the moobloom go. He runs through the field, yelling as Tubbo laughs. The air is sweet, lilacs and daisies swaying in the breeze as Techno and Wilbur spar in the field, Phil keeping score of who’s winning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo trips, falling over a rock and into the stream, hitting his head harshly against the rock. Tommy gasps, dropping Henry and running to his friend, his brother. Tommy drags Tubbo out of the stream, yelling in fright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tubbo!” Tommy yells, shaking Tubbo. “Tubbo wake up!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phil runs to them, Techno and Wilbur’s fight forgotten. He scoops up Tubbo, running towards the house without a second thought. There’s no outward injuries, but Phil doesn’t want Tubbo to loose his memories like Tommy did, Tommy can tell that much from the desperation in his father’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy runs back to the house, Henry forgotten in the dirt as he frets over his big brother.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur sits under the apple tree behind their home, strumming his guitar as the night sky lights up with stars. The moon shines through the branches on the tree, and the air smells faintly of the ocean. Wilbur hums to himself as he plays the guitar, not playing any song. Just playing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wilbur!” Tommy calls, the nine year old running out of the house in his socks and pyjamas. “Wilbur, there’s going to be a meteor shower! Dad said I could stay up and watch it with you!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You promise Dad said that?” Wilbur says as his brother plops down onto the ground next to him. The seventeen year old sighs as Tommy shakes his head, putting a finger over his lips. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope! Dad said I have to stay inside, but I wanna sit out here with you!” Tommy leans against the tree, curling into Wilbur’s side as the pair watches the first few meteors fly through the sky.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pair watch as the stars fall from the sky, meteors shooting across the sky. Wilbur starts to play a small tune, calm against the near magical appearance of the sky. They stay like that, watching the stars for hours, before Wilbur picks up Tommy and carries him inside.</em>
</p><p>Wilbur wanders the streets of New L’Manburg, his mind stuck in the past. He can see Tommy and Tubbo, racing across fields that no longer exist as they ‘prepare for the revolution’. He can see Fundy, pegging snowballs at Eret. He can see Eret, building the walls that kept them safe. He can see Sally, dancing with him in the river. </p><p>He walks through the town like a ghost, his head stuck in memories. He isn’t dead yet - Phil refused to kill him, and no one will let him near anything that could permanently kill him anymore - but he feels like it some days. He feels dead, like he should be dead. Guilt eats at him as he can smell the gunpowder and smoke that never truely left the lower levels of New L’Manburg.</p><p>He finds something, something forgotten by the denizens of their world. Discarded, left to the elements either by accident or on purpose. Quite possibly on purpose, Wilbur is the only person to frequent the lower levels after all.</p><p>A plaque attached to a rock, covered in a thin layer of grime and dust. The rock had clearly fallen from when he had blown up Manburg, or maybe it had fallen when Techno’s withers had spawned in. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A memorial of the sacrifices given up for <strike>L’</strike>Manburg’s freedom. Of the dedication that Tommyinnit had given to the country, by giving up his home for the greater good.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Two discs are carved into the top of the rock, and the L is crossed out on the plaque, but it still gleams in the light that manages to make its way to the lower levels. Tubbo had clearly wanted to immortalise Tommy during Schlatt’s reign - Void only knows that Wilbur didn’t do this while he was in charge - but hadn’t looked for it after it fell.</p><p>Did anyone remember what the discs meant to Tommy?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>